The invention concerns a device for electroactivating a fluid by means of electrodes, which are lowered into said fluid, and a thin membrane, with small electrical conductivity, which is placed between said electrodes thus dividing said fluid into two separated volumes. This electroactivation is a process which changes the properties of said fluid without altering the pH value of the fluid before, during or after applying voltage on the electrodes. The invention also relates to preparations consisting of said fluid having been electroactivated, the fluid thereby being divided into two separate fractions having properties that differ, especially regarding their respective influences on biological material.
During electrolysis with a porous, electrically conducting diaphragm which is placed between the electrodes, around the positive electrodexe2x80x94the anode, a fraction is produced with lower pH and, around the negative electrode, the cathode, a fraction is produced with higher pH than the pH of the electrolytic solution before the start of the electrolysis. It has been shown that these two fractions, the acid one and the alkaline one, have biologically dampening and stimulating effects respectively. These different effects have in recent research works, e.g. according to the soviet article xe2x80x9cNeozjidannaya vodaxe2x80x9d by V. Latysjev in Izobretatel i ratsionalisator 1981:2, been regarded as being respectively dependant of the acid and alcaline state of the fractions. The author of said article e.g. claims that said fractions have positive effects on the healing of wounds, the treatment of eczema and cutaneous irritations etc.
By using the present invention it has been found that effects similar to the above-mentioned ones also exist in electrolytic solutions which have gone through electroactivation, i.e. a process after which the pH value of respective fractions does not differ notably from the pH value of the original electrolytic solution. Contrary to what has been claimed earlier the applicant for the present invention has found that the mentioned biological effects do not depend on the pH value of respective fraction, but on below described, and earlier not investigated, processes. These processes also prevail during conventional electrolysis, but have earlier not been investigated because they are xe2x80x9covershadowedxe2x80x9d by the electrolysis itself.
Electroactivation according to the present invention is thus not the same as electrolysis.
The invention aims at, with the help of the below described device, performing electroactivation of fluids consisting of electrolytic solutions, preferably somewhat saliferous solutions, each of which after said electroactivation has the same pH value as the original electrolytic solutions. Each one of said fractions has its own, clearly distinguishable and different, biological effects. The fields of application for these fractions are numerous e.g. within human and veterinary medicine, biochomical industry, cosmetology, plant growing and raising.